Acrylates encompassed by formula I, in which R' is hydrogen, are useful intermediates for the preparation of polymeric flame retardant agents (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,709), but they may be useful as monomeric flame-retardant agents for certain applications, as described, e.g., in the copending Israeli Patent Application No. 86604 of the same applicant.